Team Shark Tooth: The Adventure Chronicals!
by ESombre
Summary: "Is there really a land called Fiore?" "I do not know." After years of being locked in the imprisonment and isolation of the fences, a group of young misfits will leave at the calling of adventure and form new destinies.


\- Uh, hello internet.

_**Please Enjoy the following Chapter~! :)**_

* * *

**December 13, X742.**

Deep in the mountains called Toru is a small village filled with the Karket Tribe. Descendants of the Karket tribe thrive in the mountains for their whole life. Unless they follow the path of a mapper, a citizen would never leave the safe and isolated village labeled as home.

The village on Toru mountain was owned 2 acres of land. The Karket Tribe separated themselves with fences that reached up to 10 feet tall. Over the top, were the sky should be seen, was a rune. The rune prevented anything from the outside to be seen. Every day and every millisecond, the only thing flashed across the room forever was a fake blue sky and artificial sunlight. The villagers did not even know the sky above them was not real. They did not know outside the fences was sixteen feet of snow or that it was only 14 degrees. Inside the village, the rune kept the temperature at the average of 75 degrees.

Inside the village, the Karket Tribe was protected from the dangers that stretched across the land of Fiore.

However, a small group of misfits were sure their world on Toru Mountain was not as it seems.

"I found a book in Father's ishnack. He forced me to put it back and scolded me." A young girl of age 13 said. She flip flopped speaking English and Tornish in her sentences. Tornish was the main language the Karket Tribe spoke. Ishnack meant library or collection in the tribal language. This statement was said by Jurkoot Alboosh. Jurkoot stood at 5'4" and had a light tan complexion. She had pitch black hair that flowed down her shoulders styled in a braid with bright pink flower petals sticking out and dark brown eyes. Jurkoot's choice of clothing was a brown cloth wrapped around her flat chest, a stiff gold necklace, and emerald green trousers. At her feet, which was bare, Jurkoot had green vines wrapped around both of her legs that ended just below her knees. The 13 year old crossed her arms and scoffed.

A boy leaning against the fence rolled his eyes. "Wa Chenkit. _(You Idiot)._" The boy, who was around Jurkoot's age, said. This was one of Jurkoot's companions named Riven Arleta. He was an inch shorter than Jurkoot, standing at 5'3", but had the same skin tone as her. He was bald except for a long strand of midnight blue hair tied into a ponytail. Riven was shirtless and barefoot, the only article of clothing he had was brown shorts. A hand slammed on Riven's head, causing the young boy to wince and fall out of his cool boy stance against the fence.

The hand belonged to a 15 year old named Hook. This was Riven's older brother. Hook stood at 5'9" and had a bit darker tan than Riven and Jurkoot. Unlike his younger brother, he wore a plain orange short sleeve shirt over black shorts but he too was shoe-less. Hook had midnight blue hair that ended at the nape of his neck and had hazel eyes like Riven.

"Do not be so rude to a jeneet _(Friend)_ Riven." Hook scolded after removing his hand from his younger brother's head. The 15 year old sighed and turned to Jurkoot. "If your Father does not wish for you to see the book, you should respect that."

Hook was very responsible for his age. He was always scolding Riven and teaching Jurkoot, which didn't give him enough time to work in the fields. However, this trait was said by many of the women in the village to be a great aspect a good husband should have. Because of this, Hook was constantly being confessed to by the girls of the village who are already looking for a potential spouse. Nobody was surprised by this because with Hook's mature personality and charming looks, he was surely a grand catch.

Jurkoot only smiled and pulled out a brown leather book from behind her back. "Ta-da! Father should have locked this up, he should have. Know I, as the supreme and amazingly attractive leader of Shark Tooth, so attractive Hook wants my hand in marriage- will read these lost details." Jurkoot flipped open the book and skimmed over the words written in Tornish. Her bright smiled then wavered before she dropped the book. Jurkoot shook her head and stepped back, her hands protectively in front of her chest.

Riven scowled. "What's wrong you big dummy. Still afraid to read out loud?" He asked in a mocking tone. Hook slapped his brother upside the head before crutching down and picking up the book. The 15 year old read over the familiar yet unfamiliar words sprawled across the page with his mouth widened in surprised. Jurkoot sniffed and looked at Hook with a look of hopefulness flashing in her eyes.

"I-Is it true. Is there really a magical p-place beyond T-Toru?"

Riven laughed. "You truly are a Chenkit, Jurkoot. Who believes in books anyway?" The 13 year old said in a mocking voice. Jurkoot responded by angrily slamming her foot into Riven's stomach. This forced the boy to stop his taunting as he fell to the floor and rolled around in pain. Jurkoot wrapped her arms around Hook's waist and looked into his eyes.

"Is there land called Fiore, Hook?" The 13 year old asked with a small smile. The smile fell when Hook shook his head.

"I do not know." Was the 15 year old's response.

Jurkoot clenched her fist. There was more to her world then a dumb fence and a stupid language barely anyone talked in anyway. She wished of seas and islands and wild life. She wished to see more nature, a dear, a squid. Outside the fence, is something, she was not destined to see. Jurkoot clenched her fists and looked at the green grass. Beside her, Hook dropped the book and a map flew out. Quickly, Jurkoot snatched the map and looked at the contents all over the page. Hook and Riven watched the corners of her lips curve into a smile. She stood up and looked at the sky projected above her. Jurkoot pointed towards It, whatever It was, and grinned at her companions.

"A new adventure shall now face Team Shark Tooth!"

On the map, was a large drawing of a shape that was labeled in curly black ink letters was: Fiore.

* * *

**\- S**o this is my introduction chapter that I hope you enjoy. This just came into my head and I needed to put it on the internet.

~ Follow, Favorite, Review, all that special junk. I appreciate corrections and tips to make my writing/stories better!

...

As you can see from the -Top-, this story takes place a long time away in the past from the present time. So I am not sure if I will mention guilds or anything but there will most certainly be magic~!

...

**Next Chapter: Don't Force Down a Shooting Star!**


End file.
